The broad aim of the Enhancing Training, Research Capacity and Expertise in HIV Care (ENTREE) program is to address the shortage of competent health care personnel to manage the increasing burden of HIV/AIDS in the Province of KwaZulu Natal that has numerous PEPFAR treatment programs. The specific aims are to: increase the competency of medical, nursing and pharmacy students in the management of HIV/AIDS through enhancement of undergraduate training and infusion of the curriculum with a program of a continuum of care approach to HIV/AIDS and improved clinical preceptorship;scaling up of an innovative parallel training track for selected undergraduate medical students in HIV towards a certificate / diploma / masters program;increase the competency of medical interns / house-officers through the development of a program that will create a cadre of master trainers to support and enhance the internship experience;create a supportive learning environment and in so doing attract medical trainees to return to these centers that include both urban and rural internship and academic and non-academic clinical service centers;develop and support a program of research to enhance skills, among undergraduates and faculty, in research methodology and research implementation with particular emphasis on HIV and related complications including individuals selected from Southern African Development Community (SADC) countries;develop a program to promote retention of academic and research staff by providing a research career pathway and research support;and develop a postgraduate medical resource center unit within the Nelson R Mandela School of Medicine (NMSM) with seed funding support from the Department of Health training grant. At least 50% of the beneficiaries of the program will be women. The program will use and expand an established telehealth program and set up academic resource centers in HIV care sites in KwaZulu Natal. The project will harness the resources of the academic departments of the Nelson R Mandela School of Medicine, the Schools of Nursing and Pharmacy and the established HIV/AIDS research units in the University KwaZulu- Natal. The University of Columbia is the US partner in this project. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This medical education partnership initiative project will enhance the competency and number of doctors, nurses and pharmacists in HIV/AIDS care in KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa which has numerous PEPFAR treatment sites. It will contribute to the goal of increasing the quality and numbers of patients receiving care. This will be achieved through its HIV/AIDS focused programs of undergraduate and postgraduate medical education and academic support for HIV treatment platforms and will promote the development of women.